I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by my-invisible-friend
Summary: This is an edited version of my songfic done to I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. It's a DracoxHarry, set in the seventh book before the war. I have decided that horcruxes don't exist, as they annoy me.


Disclaimer thing: I don't own anything in here at all. If only! fangirl sigh 

Love of mine  
Someday you will die  
But I will be right behind  
To follow you into the dark

I have just woken up. I find myself, as I do on such a regular basis now, in a state of almost pure bliss. I am intertwined with the man I love, a lightly dozing Boy (or man now, I suppose) Who Lived. Again, I find myself in my regular morning routine. Now I am remembering. The sinking feeling of dread is slowly creeping into my stomach. Two days left. The infamous battle was looming closer. I almost subconsciously tighten my grip on Harry; squeezing him so hard he wakes up coughing. "Wh- ah! Draco! Let go! I wanna go sleep!" he grumbled. "Honestly, how many times have I told you? Just because it's seven o' clock doesn't mean you can be caveman! Use some grammar!" I scold. "Sorry mom", Harry said, grinning and chuckling into my chest, apparently his newfound pillow. "Harry?" "Mmm?" "What do you think happens when you die?" Harry took a while to respond. I realize it is a difficult question, but I want an answer I can wholeheartedly believe. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." "What?!" "I think you just float around, hopefully with the ones you love, and eat and laugh and play all day in the sun." "That doesn't sound like nothing to me." "I mean, that's what happens in your mind. I think your last wish is how you think you will spend the afterlife. It's… complicated. There's only one thing I know for certain; if you aren't there, it isn't worth it." I knew that was about as good an answer as I could expect from a sleep-demented scarhead like Harry, so I just close my eyes and snuggle closer into my idiotic blanket.

No blinding light  
Or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

Precisely one hour later, I awake with a start. I have had the dream again. The one where Lucius (I have long ago decided that father wasn't a very appropriate term for my moulder, as Voldemort calls him) kills me and Harry while we kiss blissfully on a field full of dying bodies and wrecks of humans hexed into oblivious agony. The beginning half of the dream I love. Harry and I are holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, foreheads pressed close. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the great lake. On the other side is Hogwarts. Up is a tumultuous looking group of swirling clouds. I don't think it could be more beautiful out. Slowly, people file in on either side of us, on the left a bedraggled but dignified looking group of wizards so eclectic that it is utterly impossible to classify them in one sentence. I will try. The ages ranged from 14 to 200, there were the poor and the rich and the working middle class, the gay and the straight and the tall and the short and the angry and scared masses all stand together holding their wands ready. On the other side, a magnificent and intimidating group of black clad, cloak wearing, masked merchants of death stood in obviously preplanned positions with little meaning but lots of face value to play with their opponent's under-prepared minds. Harry and I saw them preparing, saw the occasional curse fly back and forth, but took no notice of it. We knew that if we were together, the world was already exactly as it should be and needed no changing through petty squabbles 'solved' by brute force.

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I will follow you into the dark

That's when the dream gets worse. I see duplicates of us on the battle field. I watch out of the reflection in Harry's glasses as we prepare. Then Harry pulls me closer and I forget about our danger. Soon, I realize I am fighting my father right in front of Harry and me. I watch as I struggle, and as I do, I see Harry's face so close to mine pull into a grimace as his scar seems to glow faintly. I realize he is fighting Voldemort, and then a little ironically that Harry probably has more of an understanding and connection with Voldemort than I do with my own flesh and blood. Harry grunts, there is a flash of light, and I am sure Voldemort is dead. I smile. The Harry on the battlefield comes running over to help me fight off Lucius. Lucius sees me, panics, and stuns me, and I am momentarily knocked out (I go to sleep in my dream, there's irony for you, readers).

In Catholic school  
As vicious as roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised  
By a lady in black

I flash back to my mother tutoring me when I was seven. This was the first time I was primed (of my knowledge) for service with lord Voldemort. She told me about all of the wondrous things he could bring me, the neato tattoos and money galore. I never doubted her, although now I realize she looked like a crazed cult member in her all black outfit, with her crazed expression of undoubting loyalty, no self esteem, and very flexible morals. She even said that Voldemort was revered by the gods above all mortals. I can only barely remember how I loved her.

I held my tongue  
As she told me, "Son,  
fear is the heart of love,"  
So I never went back

Even at that age, I didn't believe fear was the heart of love. I think that is what she needs to believe to translate beatings into kisses of affection through her twisted brainwaves. Funny how unquestioning love for your parents can so quickly change to pity and disgust for the pair of them. I haven't returned to the mansion since I was 15.

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I will follow you into the dark

I come to again in my dream. Harry has knocked out and perhaps killed Lucius. We hug and rock back and forth. I feel safer than I have in a long, long time. Then, behind me, Harry sees Lucius sit up and shoot death spells at both of us. He quickly pulls me into a sweet, innocent, beautiful, sensual, and utterly heartbreaking kiss. That is when I realize that my perspective from over here with Harry is being obscured with his kiss, and that we are, in fact, dead. The entire time we have been watching as ghosts.

You and me  
Have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes

I wake up. I know this dream will come true, and I do not care. I am satisfied with my life, I would not change any moment of the battle. I can not think of any better way to go than in my lovers arms. I kiss the back of Harry's head, and whisper that I believe he may be the smartest idiot I know.

Are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
But it's nothing to cry about   
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
Into the blackest of dooms

We don't wake up this time until evening. It is the most productive, fulfilling day I have ever had.

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I will follow you into the dark  
Yes, I will follow you into the dark


End file.
